Daniel Grigory Songfic - Angel With A Shotgun
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: How many times will he watch her die alone until they could finally live together?


**Angel With A S****hotgun by The Cab. How far will Daniel fall for Lucinda?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lauren Kate, I'm just a fanfictioner :)**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

Daniel twisted around and shouted into the fog. "Lucinda!" No one answered him. He was alone. Daniel searched the fog and saw nothing. He eyes clouded with tears and too unwilling to struggle against them let the tears come.

"Lucinda! I'll find you! I promise! Wait for me love!"

_Daniel_

Daniel turned so quickly but gracefully. "Are you there?" He whispered.

_Daniel. Daniel, come to me._

"Lucinda..." Daniel walked aimlessly through the fog. He didn't care about how he couldn't see because when he found Lucinda _she_ was all he ever wanted to see. "Lucinda, I'm coming. You won't have to wait much longer."

_Daniel. I love you. But I can't hold on much longer._

"Luce, no."

_Goodbye Daniel._

"No!" Daniel reached out just too late. Lucinda fell into a dark eclipse and along with so many other angels she was banish. Daniel was paralyzed on his stomach. To stunned to move watching his one and only beloved fall so far, so long, gone, away from him.

"You can go after her you know." Daniel turned to the voice and saw Lucifer standing over him. A nasty grin plastered on his face. "Know that if you do, you can't come back. Are you ready to die Daniel?"

"I'll do anything for Lucinda. Even if it means getting passed you."

Lucifer sneered, he stepped closer to the edge and stared down. "You know we were the ones meant to be. Take a look at our names. Lucinda. Lucifer. If you were to call us by Luci you wouldn't know who you were talking to. That's how close we are. What about you Daniel? How close are you and Luce? Do you think she'll remember your face, the one who did this to her!" He pointed down to the still falling angels. "You did this to all of them. Do you really think they will forgive you after what you've done?! She hates you!"

"No she won't! I love Lucinda and she loves me. I'll find her and I'll fall in love with her over and over again. That's how powerful our love is. It's endless. You can't say the same." Daniel wouldn't give in to this... this demon. How dare he try to take Lucinda away from him. They were the definition of true love. The very first to ever _love. _Daniel would never abandon her.

Lucifer reached behind him and produced two arrows. These weren't regular arrows, these were star shot arrows, the only thing that could kill an angel. He handed one to Daniel and smiled. "First one to find her wins." And he jumped over the cliff. Daniel wasn't far behind. He free fell toward the falling angels he passed by and pressed his wings harder to his back to increase his speed. "Gabbe!" He fell straight passed her over her head. He saw other angels he knew then when he was gaining speed he saw Lucifer. Lucifer pressed himself to the other falling using them to propel him farther down. He laughed at Daniel's shocked face and leaped again. Daniel wouldn't let him get passed him. If he reached Luce before he could... Daniel didn't dare think of it. He aimed his head and pulled his body in more and sped up to Lucifer. They were inches ahead of the other, then one would pull ahead and the other would try harder.

Daniel pushed past bodies and felt gravity start to pull him in close to earth. He closed his eyes and although the wind endlessly pounded against him he felt sweat riding up his palms. He thought about Lucinda. His love for her propelling him through this nightmare. He wouldn't lose to Lucifer. He wouldn't lose to anyone, not when it came to Luce. He opened his eyes ans blinked them in astonishment. Was he dreaming? Or was that Lucinda's body flipping through the fall right in front of him? He pushed himself toward her and tried to grab her hand when a heavy body flung itself into him.

Daniel struggled to get Lucifer's grip from around his neck. When pulling him off didn't work he flatten his back against him and burst his wings wide open. Lucifer went scattering in the air but Daniel caught him by the neck and head butted him. Lucifer grabbed his broken nose and glared at Daniel. His eyes were a deep red and he tried to poke Daniel's eyes out.

"You won't take her from me!" Lucifer shouted through the wind. "She was mine long before she ever even looked at you!" Daniel reached behind him and held on tightly to the star arrow. "No," he gritted through his teeth.

Lucifer looked at him puzzled. "No? All you have to say is 'no'?"

Daniel stared into Lucifer's eyes almost with a pleading glance. "No. I will- protect Luce- even if it means- killing you." Lucifer tried to pull away from Daniel but Daniel shoved the arrow deep into his torso before he could move. Lucifer gasped. His hands gripped Daniel's shoulders in a desperate grip. His life slowly drained away from his eyes and he whispered softly into his ear, "take care of her for me." Lucifer's body crumbled then disappeared.

Daniel stared at where Lucifer vanished, his head facing up as he kept falling. He tried to flip himself around but then he ducked his head and crashed into dirt. Daniel sputtered grass from his lips and stood. He turned and saw hundreds of falls lights landing all over the earths crust. He knew those were really the fallen completing their journey and waking up an unfamiliar place. He couldn't tell all the faces that were falling except for one individual. He shot himself across the mountain range._ It _was going to happen soon; he had to find Lucinda before- Daniel's wings fluttered then stopped moving, he started to descend into the mountain side then he pushed with all his might and got them back up and running again. He flew as fast as he could and as low as possible just in case they- it was happening faster than what he thought as first. His wings froze in place and luckily since he was closer to the ground he came to a running stop.

Daniel could see the falling body of his beloved sailing down to earth not a few feet from him. He ran to catch her and right as she was gaining closer to the ground he caught her in his arms and pulled her up to him and held her for dear life. The fall was over and now the passage back to their first home was closing up. Lucinda shuffled in his arms trying to get more comfortable. He looked down admiring her sleeping form and brushed back a piece of her hair. Suddenly the wings on his back glowed and then dimmed to a small light. His wings shrunk until they were but a small mark on his back then all that was left was two scars on his back. Lucinda turned in his arms and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Daniel." She breathed.

"Lucinda. I love you."

"I love you too." She reached her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him. After earth, there was only one more place they could fall, but even if somehow they did wound up down _there, _they would fall together.


End file.
